catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorsefang
Gorsefang is a handsome dark brown tabby tom with thick, rippling fur and clear blue eyes.Revealed on the IRC, February 26th, 2011 History :Gorsefang is a RiverClan warrior, who begins to fall in love with Icestorm of ThunderClan. :One night at a gathering, he asks if she would meet him that night at the border. She doesn't hesitate, and accepts, making him very happy. :The meet every night together hence forth, and Gorsefang falls deeply in love with her. But he begins to realize that they might not work out, because they came from different Clans. Icestorm wonders if Ravenstar would allow him to join ThunderClan, so they could be together. Gorsefang tells her that that was a bit decision, and he would need to think about it. :After a few days of thinking it over, Gorsefang begins to think that it might be worth it to leave his home, he knew that as long as he was with Icestorm, he would be happy. :Icestorm brings him into the camp, where Ravenstorm surprises him by accepting him into the Clan. Some of the warriors are suspicious of him at first, but he soon proves himself to be a loyal warrior, and his new Clanmates learn to accept him. :Icestorm soon tells him that she is pregnant, and he is absolutely ecstatic. The are both very happy, and thankful that they could be together so easily. :Icestorm later gives birth to three kits, and the young couple couldn't be happier. They eventually come up with their childrens' names. They name their only son Firekit after their good friend Firepelt, and one of their daughters Hawkkit, after Hawkfire, another one of their friends. They name their third daughter Snowkit, after Icestorm. :They both watch happily as their kits grow stronger and stronger every day, and soon, they are ready to be apprenticed. The two parents are very proud of their kits. :After their kits are made into warriors, Fireblaze, Hawkfeather, and Snowfall, Icestorm seems to be spending a lot more time with Firepelt. Gorsefang is troubled by this, but doesn't say anything. He also notices that she isn't spending as much time with their kits either. :After time goes by, he starts to get the idea that Icestorm doesn't love him anymore, as she is seen going everywhere with Firepelt. She admits to Gorsefang that she loves Firepelt instead of him, and Gorsefang is heart broken. He is grief stricken that after all they had been through, after all he had sacrificed for her, she would leave him for someone who didn't seem to care about her very much. Angry, he refuses to even speak to Icestorm over the next couple of days. :He soon starts to think that he should return to RiverClan, so he could get away from Icestorm and Firepelt. He wants to talk his children with him, but he is bewildered to learn that after Fireblaze and Snowfall had been more than willing to go, Hawkfeather wishes to stay in her home Clan. He argues with her about it continually, but finally decides that if it meant that much to her, then she should stay. :Early the next morning he gathers Fireblaze and Snowfall together and leaves. :On the way to RiverClan's territory, he starts to have doubts and wonders if he was too sure that RiverClan would accept him and his kits. After all, he had left them for a ThunderClan cat. But Rubystar is willing to let him stay, although, just like before, most of his Clanmates are suspicious of the three cats. :But soon, Rubystar gives Snowfall an apprentice to mentor, and Gorsefang understands this to be Rubystar's way of saying that she fully accepted them back into the Clan. :A rather large battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan ensues a few weeks later, and Gorsefang finds himself face-to-face with the fact that he might have to fight Icestorm, or worse, Hawkfeather. :During the battle, he steers clear of his former mate and daughter, and he notices that Hawkfeather seems to be doing the same thing. But when he sees Firepelt, he feels a rush of anger, and, along with Fireblaze, the two attack him. He is so angry that he doesn't realize that their attack isn't fair. The fight becomes so vicious that neither Fireblaze or Gorsefang realize that Icestorm and Hawkfeather had joined the fray to try and break them up. He suddenly hears a scream of pain, and the five cats break up instantly. He is horrified to find that Hawkfeather's neck had been sliced open by Icestorm. Icestorm is dumbfounded, and can't find the words to speak. The battle breaks up after they realize that Hawkfeather had died. :Grief stricken, Gorsefang returns to camp with his two remaining children. :The harsh, bitter cold of Leaf Bare soon comes upon them, and Gorsefang who had hardly ever ate more than a bite of the little prey that was left, soon caught a rather severe case of Greencough. :It becomes so bad that he starts to die in his sleep. When he awakens, Hawkfeather is beside him, and after explaining to him that he was dying, guided him to StarClan. :Gorsefang isn't very happy to be in StarClan, after realizing that it was his fault Hawkfeather had died, not Icestorm's at all. He wanted to apologize to Icestorm as well, but he couldn't find the words, and didn't visit her in her dreams. :After Firepelt dies in a fire, the cats of StarClan sentence him to live for a year in the Dark Forest, but Gorsefang didn't know why. When Icestorm is killed by two rogues in Twolegplace, he wants to guide her to StarClan, but Icestorm learns that Firepelt is in the Dark Forest, so that's where she goes when she dies. Gorsefang is too sad for words. :He soon learns that Icestorm had had three kits with Firefang in the Dark Forest, and had sent them to ThunderClan so they could live a full life, one they could never have in the Dark Forest. Gorsefang is saddened, remembering all the good times that he had had with Icestorm and their three children. :Hawkfeather is convinced that Icestorm doesn't love her anymore, and falls into a depression. Gorsefang does all that he can to cheer her up, but nothing works. He realizes that it is Icestorm who needs to talk to her. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. *Even when Icestorm left him for Firepelt, his feelings for Icestorm hardly dwindled. *Now, in StarClan, Gorsefang isn't necessarily in love with Icestorm like he once was, but he cares deeply for her, and even more for their kits. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Icestorm:Revealed by Nightfall (formerly)Revealed on the IRC, February 26th, 2011: Deceased, Member of StarClan Son: :Fireblaze:Revealed on the IRC, February 26th, 2011 Living Daughters: :Hawkfeather:Revealed on the IRC, February 26th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Snowfall:Revealed on the IRC, February 26th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:RiverClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Deceased Characters